The road to happiness
by dax0042
Summary: Elizabeth has found out that her husband David has been cheating on her. So, when Lucy offers a chance to see her brother Fisk, will the heartbroken woman find the road to happiness? Please leave reviews.
1. The Journey begins

Elizabeth still had no idea why this had happened to her. She had only been married a few months and already, her husband, David had been caught cheating on her. She thought he had been at work, but after she came home early from teaching classes at the private school she worked at, Elizabeth had seen David screwing Mary Brooks.

As she drove down the busy streets of Atlanta, Elizabeth kept thinking what she saw was only something of a bad dream, but… It wasn't. So with nothing else to do, Elizabeth turned into the parking lot of the first bar she saw. A drink might help her cope with the pain, maybe even dull it, but the damage had been done. Elizabeth turned off her car, grabbed her purse and walked into the bar.

But she wasn't the only one there. Two of her closest friends, Lucy Black and Amy Jones were there having a drink as well. Elizabeth walked right past them without even saying hello, and marched right up to the counter where the bartender was fixing drinks.

"I need a Don Julio Anejo, neat. And don't try to slip me that curvo swill, again!" Elizabeth said, her voice was full of anger. "I wouldn't drink that with _**YOUR**_ mouth!" she said under her breath.

The bartender had seen many women come in angry, so he knew better then to not give her the drink she wanted. Amy and Lucy knew something was wrong and they wanted to find out what was bothering their friend. So, the two girls got up from their table and walked up to Elizabeth.

"Uh, Elizabeth?" Lucy said softly.

Elizabeth turned to her friend. "Oh, hi," she groaned, then gulped down her drink.

This was very concerning to Lucy seeing her friend in this grumpy mood. "Are you alright?" she asked Elizabeth.

Then, the pain returned. It struck her deeper now ever before. "No, I am not alright!" Elizabeth then signaled to the bartender to pour her another shot and she downed that one. "I caught him!"

Lucy blinked. She had no idea what her friend was talking about. "Uh...who?" she asked confused.

"_**DAVID**_!" Elizabeth shouted.

Amy looked at Lucy then at Elizabeth. She too seemed to be confused. It wasn't until Elizabeth told them about David and his so called affair. "What did they say when you caught them?" Amy asked.

Elizabeth looked down at her empty glass. The bartender filled her glass. "They didn't see me." she sighed sadly. "When I saw them, I just left and came here." Then she downed her glass, looked at the bartender with the 'give me another' look. He poured her another, which she downed in one gulp.

Now these actions of her were really starting to worry her friends. Seeing her down four rounds of tequila was so upsetting, but that was when Elizabeth just lost her cool. "We've been trying to have a baby for three months, but it's no secret now to why I can't have a baby with that cheating bastard. It is because David has been blowing his load into the neighbor before I even get home!"

Elizabeth went on and on about how she wanted to have a baby, but couldn't with her husband cheating on her. Finally, Amy asked, "Elizabeth, do you really love David?"

_Do I really love David?_ Elizabeth asked herself. She didn't know what to say now. With the pain of her husbands adultery still hitting her had, being only slightly dulled by all the tequila she drank, Elizabeth broke down crying.

"What have done? I have been married to someone I wasn't in love with. Wasting my happiness on a life that I haven't been able to live," she sobbed. "I have been to worried about the happiness of my mother and others around her to focus on my own happiness."

Lucy hated seeing Elizabeth this way. She always saw her as a younger sister, but what could she do to help her? Sure, Lucy had few boyfriends that either cheated or only dated her to get close to her mother. And after the breakups, she would always have her brother...Brother?

That was it!

"You know..." Lucy began with a smile. "My brother is coming back from overseas this weekend."

Elizabeth felt her body tingle at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "Fisk is coming back?" she asked blushing.

Lucy nodded. "I know he's always liked you. If you are interested."

Elizabeth chocked her head. "Are you suggesting that I have an affair with Fisk as some sort of revenge?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head and held up a hand. "All I'm saying that you two used to date. So it would be good to hook up with him as a friend." she said, then pulled out a pen and wrote down his cell phone number on a sticky note. Elizabeth picked up the sticky note and studied the number. It sounded like a good idea, but was it?

So after spending some more time with her friends, Elizabeth returned home. When she got there, David was outside in the yard talking with Mary Brooks' boyfriend. The boyfriend was a tall and strapping young man, but clueless to the fact that David was screwing his girlfriend. Elizabeth quickly put on a fake smile as her husband waved at her, she waved back but didn't make eye contact with him.

Once inside the house, Elizabeth went to work doing her duties as a good wife should. She cleaned the floors, made dinner, washed the dishes, and mopped the floor. But during all that time, her thoughts kept going back to her time at the bar and how Lucy gave her Fisk's number.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about her ex-boyfriend.

That night, Elizabeth was getting ready for bed when her husband walked into the room, smiling. "Elizabeth, I love you," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, David," she said softly, loud enough for him to hear her, but she didn't mean it. The truth was her body felt cold to the kiss and his words. Elizabeth hated him to point of just wanting to slap him and divorce his cheating ass.

Elizabeth still kept that fake smile on face as she walked over to the bed. She sat on the bed and stretched out, her fingers clutching the sheets and making them pucker. While Elizabeth laid there, David went to her, stood over her. Her grin was still there, but on the inside she was frowning. He suddenly lunged for her waist. She emitted a shriek as he twisted her over on her stomach in one practiced flip.

He pulled up her nightgown, yanked her panties down and grabbed her hips, moving them towards his torso with one hand as he pulled his boxers down with the other. Elizabeth was disgusted, but she played along and acted like she enjoyed the sex. When David was done, he kissed her one more time before going to bed, but not Elizabeth, she stayed awake and cried silently. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt so cold and alone.

The next morning when she awoke, David was already going to work. He kissed her goodbye and left. Getting dressed for work herself, Elizabeth looked at the picture of her and David on their wedding day. The anger of betrayal was still burning hot. Without a second thought, she picked up the picture, looked at it and with all her strength threw it against the wall.

Glass flew everywhere. Elizabeth picked up the photo and ripped it into tiny pieces, cursing the day she even said yes to being his wife. "I hate you, David!" she screamed, then stormed out of the house and drove to the school she taught at.

The students sat quietly as Elizabeth entered the classroom. One of the boys, who was known to have a huge crush on her got up from his desk and walked up to her desk. She looked up and smiled this spectacular smile and asked what she could help him with. He set his assignment on her desk and asked her the question pointing to a place on the paper.

"I can't read upside-down very well, Jason. Come around with it," Elizabeth said.

He walked around her desk and set the assignment in front of her, looking down her shirt at the same time. Her cleavage was spectacular and he could see a lot of her breasts and the flawless canyon of perfection between her famous orbs. His words got all garbled as he couldn't focus on anything else but her breasts. She looked up at him, catching him looking down her shirt.

Elizabeth stood up, shocked. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked Jason. He felt his face grow hot as he quickly looked away.

"Sorry," he said.

Elizabeth pointed to the door and shouted, "To the principal, _**NOW**_!"

Jason could see his teacher was clearly in a very bad, so he did as he was told. Classes proceeded on without hitch, but the mood in the air was gloomy. Other teachers could see that Elizabeth was hurting, but she pushed their concerns to the side and finished her work with a smile.

When she got home, she saw David flirting with Mary Brooks. They didn't see her and she went inside to prepare dinner. David came in shortly after that. When he put his arms around her, Elizabeth pulled away.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

_Yes, you've been cheating on me!_ Elizabeth's mind screamed, but she said, "One of my students was being a pervert and looking down my shirt."

David rolled his head back in annoyance. "Little freak," he said, then went to get washed up for dinner.

That night, while David slept peacefully, Elizabeth laid wake, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about seeing Fisk, but her thoughts kept turning turning into sexual fantasies. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth places her right hand on her left breast and began to grope it. Her body began to heat sexual desires, she needed to get rid of all the pent up stress. Getting out of bed, Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom, before removing her nightgown. She looked at her nude body in the mirror, as her hands began to move down to her slit.

"Oh, Fisk," she said, then plunged her fingers into pussy. She let out a low gasp, but not loud enough for David to hear her. Elizabeth let out low moan as she continued to finger her slit, soaking her hand in her juices. She closed her eyes and kept on imagining Fisk going in and out of her at a steady pace. She moved her hand faster and started to moan louder, her juices dripping down her legs, forming a puddle underneath her.

Elizabeth continued to masturbate until she reached her climax. Her legs became weak as fell to her knees, panting very hard from her orgasm, licking her licking her fingers and tasting her own juices and loving them. When Elizabeth was done licking her fingers off she suddenly realized what she had to do.

Returning to the bedroom, Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and dialed Fisk's number. She was going to see Fisk. However, her call went straight to voicemail. So she left a message for him. Putting down the phone Elizabeth put her nightgown back on went to sleep. Now all she had to do was wait until Saturday to see Fisk.


	2. Elizabeth's big choice

Fisk Black was laying in bed, watching Beth cleaning herself up after the great sex they had. He had enjoyed coming home to his friends and family, but it was Beth who had come to release his pent up stress. She knew he still had feelings for her, but she had found a real contention in her new boyfriend Aron.

The sound of his cell phone beeping caught his attention from the view he had of Beth. Looking down, he saw that he had a missed message. "What is it, Fisk? Beth asked as she stepped into the shower. Fisk at his phone and smiled.

"Just a call from someone I haven't seen in a long time," he said.

Back at Elizabeth's house, she was finishing up some papers that needed to be graded. Her phone rang just as she put the papers in her briefcase, thinking it was Lucy, Elizabeth answered her phone without checking who was calling. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Elizabeth, its Fisk," Fisk said.

Elizabeth felt her heart beat a little bit faster at hearing Fisk's deep, but gentle voice. "I was hoping you'd call," she replied.

"Yeah, you left me a message about getting together. You think we can meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Fisk asked.

Elizabeth blushed. _He wants to meet me tomorrow?_ She thought to herself. It took her a minute to answer him. "Sure, I'll be waiting at the mall for you."

"Ok, bye." Fisk said.

The next day, Elizabeth had just finished a PTA meeting with the other teachers. Sissy, who was a good friend and teacher, dropped by Elizabeth's classroom to ask if she wanted to hang out with her.

"Sorry, Sissy, I have a lunch date with an old friend from high school," Elizabeth said. She also didn't want to join her, because whenever they did hang out, Sissy would end up having sex with some horny guy, thus leaving Elizabeth to wait for Sissy to finish her new boy toy.

Thinking that Elizabeth was just trying to use some lame excuse, Sissy laughed. "Come on! Get serious!"

"I am serious," Elizabeth replied, sounding rather firm this time.

Sissy smiled. She knew by the tone of her friend's voice meant that she was going on a date. Thoughts of who this old friend of Elizabeth's was filled the horny rabbit's mind.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"Is he married?"

"No."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No really," she said, then walked out to her car. Sissy was still following close behind asking questions. Now all these questions were starting to get on Elizabeth's nerves as she climbed into her car. Sissy pressed her face against the driver side window, and asked one more question.

"Does David know that you are seeing this unknown gentlemen caller?" she asked Elizabeth with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "No. And I don't care if he finds out about me having lunch with an old friend." Then, she started the car and drove away to the mall, but what she didn't tell Sissy was that she was going to wear something a little more attractive, that way Fisk would keep his eyes on her. After all, Elizabeth knew men liked to look at pretty women.

Meanwhile Fisk was waiting for Elizabeth at the mall, and so far he had occupied himself by playing arcade shooters in the game lounge. Twenty minutes later, he was reaching the high score when he heard Elizabeth call his name.

When he saw her walking into the game lounge, he started to say something but stopped in mid-sentence with his mouth open.

Elizabeth had on a tight, white pull over top that was low cut, exposing the upper swells of her breasts, and a short black skirt and high heels. She thought Fisk would like the outfit since he had talked about spending time with a sexy lady. But that was back when they were in high school.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned about the look on Fisk's face. Suddenly, she thought that she had made a big mistake.

"Elizabeth, uh, uh, you look, look..." Fisk stuttered trying to tell her how great she looked.

"I'll go change," Elizabeth said, turning to go back to the clothing store she bought her outfit from, fearing that she had gone too far in trying to look young and "hot".

"No! You look beautiful," Fisk blurted out.

Elizabeth turned back around smiling. "Why thank you Fisk, I thought you were upset with what I was wearing."

"Now way, Elizabeth, I hope some of my friends see me with you. Damn, they will be so jealous!"

Elizabeth felt her heart swell with pride and love. "Well, let's go make them jealous. For today, you have me all to yourself," she said with a smile. Oh, talking like this made her feel so naughty, and she liked the feeling it was giving her.

Fisk and Elizabeth walked around the mall a little bit before going to the food court for lunch. They found a nice little Mexican joint to have their meal.

"So, Fisk, who are you doing these days?" Elizabeth asked putting her napkin in her lap.

Fisk put down his menu and smiled. "Doing good. I have a job with the government, it pays well, but it can be lonely sometimes." The waiter came by and took their orders. Then looking at Elizabeth, Fisk asked her softly, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Your sister gave me your number. She suggested I get in touch with you af-" Elizabeth was hesitant to tell Fisk the reason, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Well, after I caught my husband cheating on me. Apparently, he does it on a regular basis. He doesn't know that I'm aware of it, though."

Fisk looked confused. When he last saw David and Elizabeth it was at a party. They looked so happy together. "I'm sorry to hear about, Elizabeth," he said. "I thought you were perfect for each other."

Looking down at her empty glass, Elizabeth laid out her feelings to Fisk. "I realized I don't want apologies from him. I don't want him "to change". I want out of the marriage and I want to pursue my life outside of it with someone I love." She then looked up at Fisk. "I always liked you, Fisk. I mean… a lot. I never should have stopped dating you when we were young."

Fisk could almost feel like Elizabeth was trying to send him a signal saying that she wanted him. So, being an honest man, Fisk told her something that he knew would help her.

"You're a wonderful woman, Elizabeth. But you should know everything about me before making a decision like that." Elizabeth leaned in closer to Fisk. "My job makes me travel all over the world. "I'm usually in town for a couple of weeks at a time, before I have to leave, without knowing exactly how long I'll be gone. It's a strain on any relationship I have, and it takes a special person to cope with a relationship like that. I have other lovers. They understand this."

Elizabeth respected his honesty. "I understand, Fisk." she said, being only inches from his face. "I don't want to change who you are, or make you feel like you owe me anything, either."

Fisk looked deeply into Elizabeth's bright blue eyes. "I'll be in town for another week. You can swing by my place or call me if you ever need anything."

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered, then kissed Fisk on the cheek.

After that, the two of them ate their meal and head to mall's theater to catch the latest movie.

At the movie theater they got sodas and popcorn then found a seat near the back row. Since the movie had just come out, the theater was crowded. They practically had the whole town in the theater.

The movie was funny and light, making them both laugh. About midway through the movie, Fisk carefully raised his arm and put it on the back of the seat behind Elizabeth, his bare arm touching her shoulders.

Elizabeth didn't miss the move and felt another of those little shivers come over her.

At one point when they were laughing, Fisk moved his arm until it was around her, his hand hanging over her shoulder. Elizabeth surprised him by sighing and snuggled even closer into his arm.

Elizabeth smiled to herself at Fisk's boldness. She felt so comfortable and loved at that moment. It had been a long time since she felt like this. Being with him brought back some of her most fondest memories of when the two of them went on their very first date.

After the movie, Fisk took Elizabeth home. When they arrived at her house Elizabeth tried to kiss Fisk again, but he pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked him, thinking she did something to upset him.

"I really like you, Elizabeth, but you are married. Even if your husband is a cheating asshole, you have been faithful to him. So, I can't ask you to leave him for me, that is your choice." Fisk said, before giving Elizabeth a hug.

Elizabeth felt her heart beating a million time a minute. The warmness of his body pressed against hers made her feel so happy, not the normal happy, but being in love happy. Fisk was everything she wanted in a husband. He was honest, modest, and a very hard worker. After the hug ended, Fisk saw a tear running down her cheek. Deep down, he knew why that tear was there. Elizabeth was falling in love with him.

"I'll see you later," she said, and headed inside the house. But when Elizabeth walked into the living room, she saw David waiting for her.

"You've been gone most of the day. Did you have an errand?" he asked her.

Elizabeth couldn't even stand to look at David, but she had made her mind up and was going to let him know everything. "I went and hung out with an old boyfriend." she replied, taking off her wedding ring and placed it on the coffee table.

David cocked his head, he was very confused. "Are you having am affair?" he asked her.

Elizabeth smiled. "No..." she then walked into the bedroom and began packing a suitcase. David didn't know what his wife was doing by packing her cloths up. Elizabeth then shocked him what she said next. "...but I know about the affair you have been having with Mary Brooks. And I want a divorce."

David took a step back, he had no idea how she found out. He began to fumble his words as he tried to speak.

"Don't worry, David. I don't want your money, or the house, or anything at all. I just want a clean break," Elizabeth said, closing her suitcase.

"W-W-Hey… Ah… We can work this through!" David said.

"I don't want to." Elizabeth replied as she packed up some of her beauty products.

David then began to plead with her. "I fucked up! I know it.., I'll change, I swear! If you and I divorce so soon after we got married, what will people think!?"

"I don't care." Elizabeth replied putting her house keys on the dresser.

David began to see that he was losing this fight, so he pulled out his big guns and really threw himself forward. Maybe Elizabeth would change her mind.

"What is it you want!?"

"A divorce."

"To make this marriage work!"

"I don't want this marriage."

There was moment of silence in the room. When David finally spoke up. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked up at him. She frowned and picked up her suitcase and makeup kit. "I don't care what you do." she replied with a bitter tone in her voice. Then she headed for the front door, but David blocked her from opening the door.

"Elizabeth! Please! This isn't something you just _**Decide**_. There are too many people to consider. Think of our families..." David said, he tried in a last ditch effort to keep his marriage intact.

Elizabeth then slapped David across the face. "I have. For too long." she said and stormed out of the house. "I'm going to consider myself for a change." then she hailed a taxi, packed her stuff into the trunk and got ready to leave to be with the one she loved.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked.

Elizabeth told the driver where to take her.

"Why are you doing this!" David shouted from the front door.

Elizabeth sighed and smiled. "Because… I'm happy. I know what I want to do, and I'm doing it." she said. "I'm happy for the first time ever." then, Elizabeth left to live her life, leaving David behind.


	3. A confession of love

Fisk was sitting alone in his living room, just watching TV when his cell phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID, and saw it was Elizabeth.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Fisk said cheerfully.

"Hey, Fisk, would it be alright if I stay with you for awhile?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"I left David and I have no where to go," Elizabeth said.

Fisk felt sorry for her, but at the same time, he was happy she left David. Elizabeth was at living her life with a fresh start. So, he told Elizabeth that she could stay.

The night, as Fisk set the table for him and Elizabeth, he couldn't help but feel all warm on the inside. Deep down in his heart, Fisk knew that he was in love with Elizabeth and that she was in love with him, but love can't be rushed. So, he decided to take things slow with Elizabeth, so as not to make her feel uneasy around him.

As he finished setting the table, Elizabeth walked into the dinning room. She looked at the dinner Fisk had made. There was roast beef, cream corn, salad and bread sticks. "Fisk, this looks good," she said.

"Thanks Elizabeth," Fisk replied with a smile. "I thought you might like it." When he looked over at her, he saw that she applied fresh make up. Fisk then felt the almost painful longing to be the man she deserved. That need had only grown during a short time after she left David. To wrap his arms around her soft, curvy body and hold her. To kiss her. To make love to her.

Later on that night, as Fisk slept soundly in his bed, Elizabeth remained awake. She stared up at the ceiling in her room. Her eyes grew heavy from a lack of sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. For everything Elizabeth closed her eyes, she saw Fisk.

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. Elizabeth then thought about how she had tried to kiss Fisk on their date. She replayed that moment over and over, making it have a different ending all the time. It was clear to what she had to do. So, getting out of bed, Elizabeth left her room and headed to Fisk's room. Once inside his bedroom, Elizabeth crept over to the bed and looked at the man she loved.

"Fisk, I love you," she whispered, then carefully got into his bed and snuggled up with him. Elizabeth felt safe and secure being next to Fisk. Soon, she drifted off to sleep. What she didn't know was that Fisk was actually awake the whole time. But soon, he drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find the bed empty. Thinking that Fisk went to get some breakfast, she got and headed for the kitchen. Fisk was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee when Elizabeth entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. The two of them stared at each other, then ended the silence with small talk.

"I trust you slept well, Elizabeth?" Fisk asked her.

Elizabeth's body began to tingle with desire as memories of last night replayed in her mind. "I slept like a baby," she said.

As the two of them ate breakfast, Fisk wanted to spend some more time with Elizabeth. "Hey, do you want to go shopping at the mall?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Elizabeth looked up at him, then down at her cup of coffee. "Sure," she shrugged, unsure if Fisk was just doing this to spend time with her or just help her get over David. She patted Fisk on the shoulder and bent over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Elizabeth then went to schedule their shopping spree. Deep down, she was certain this was the right course of action, for her own sake.

When they got to the mall, Fisk helped Elizabeth pick out a new purse, some stylish new makeup, and even some new shoes. Now, shopping wasn't something Fisk was that fond of, but he enjoyed being able to spend time with Elizabeth. There was something about her that made him feel complete. Was it her gentle spirit? Maybe it was her radiant beauty, but whatever it was, Fisk knew deep in his heart that he loved her.

Then they came to a shop that surprised Fisk. "Victoria Secrets?" he asked.

"Yes, I need some new lingerie," Elizabeth said to him with a smile. "And I need you to tell me if anything looks good on me."

Fisk felt his body temperature rise at the thought of Elizabeth show off the many different bras and panties excited him.

Elizabeth smiled. She had anticipated this, knowing Fisk would love to see her in some fancy and exotic lingerie. _Fisk has seen girls __in their underwear. __It__s __not a big deal_, she thought. But the idea of modeling lingerie in front of him did make her feel somewhat naughty. And unexpectedly, she felt a twinge of excitement and noted a hint of moisture between her legs.

Once inside, one of the clerks approached Fisk and Elizabeth. "Welcome to Victoria Secrets. My name is Jenna, and if there is anything I can help with, just let me know," she said, being very professional. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the way Jenna was eyeing Fisk. She pulled Fisk closer to her and went over to a table were another employee was laying out an assortment of different bras, panties, garters and stockings.

Elizabeth quickly picked out a few of items and lead Fisk to the changing area.

The changing area was posh and catered to women. It was clean with good lighting. There was also a large, three-way mirror at the end. The whole space was designed to give women the ability to view themselves from all angles. And as Elizabeth entered her changing stall, Fisk took a seat in the corner waiting for the show to begin.

"Fisk, I'm going to try on the black embroidered bra, panties, garter belt and stockings," Elizabeth said from the other side of the door.

"Alright," Fisk replied.

Elizabeth decided to start with the bra first. It was so delicate, she was almost afraid to touch the sheer material. She put her hands through the straps and clamped the hooks together. The elegant setting framed the buds perfectly. Elizabeth gasped and involuntarily moved her hands to gently trace the outline of her own breasts, quite taken by the image.

The sheer black panties came next. They were fine and very well made. Stepping into the exquisite panties, she adjusted them on her hips. Again, she was struck by the fine craftsmanship of the beautiful piece as she looked in each mirror to appreciate her reflection.

Picking up the garter, she stepped through the center and settled it on her waist. The advantage of the panties was that it didn't matter in what order she dressed. Absolutely nothing needed to be altered to fit her slender frame.

Finally, she moved to the stockings. Placing one foot on the stool, she unfurled the silky material up her shapely leg and repeated it on the other side. They were clipped in place on the garter belt and Elizabeth suddenly felt sexy, wrapped in the expensive lingerie.

Stepping out of the changing booth, she boldly met Fisk's gaze with the confidence of a woman who was comfortable in her sexuality.

Fisk looked at her with lustful glare in his eyes. "Elizabeth, you are absolutely stunning," he gushed with sincerity. "Better than the models in the magazines."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think so, Fisk?" She knew Fisk wouldn't lie to her, but just to make sure, she decided to have some fun with this unusual situation. She flashed Fisk a wry smile and struck a pose. Swinging her hips to the left, she stuck her chest out and smiled. Elizabeth felt oddly fulfilled watching Fisk's face turn red, and decided to try a more serious position. Placing her hand on her thighs, she bent forward and shook her ass in his general direction.

Jenna then walked up to Fisk. "You seem very pleased with the lingerie set she picked out," she pointed out, gesturing to his crotch. "I know you will make her very happy tonight."

Elizabeth felt silent outrage when she saw Jenna bring her hand to Fisk's crotch and softly caress what appeared to be a bulging erection through his pants. As if petting a hamster, Jenna continued to stroke the fullness between his thighs.

Outraged, Elizabeth couldn't believe Jenna was actually rubbing the erection she had created! No, no, no! This simply wouldn't do! Jenna had nothing to do with that erection, yet there she stood, fondling it like she owned it.

"Fisk doesn't like being touched by anyone but me," Elizabeth fibbed. "He and I are getting married next month and I won't have some floozy trying to take my man from me."

Both Fisk and Jenna were shocked, mostly Fisk. He had never would have guessed Elizabeth would get so hostile toward another woman, let alone lie about them getting married. Jenna immediately pulled her hand away. Good manners and grace were very important to her and she was embarrassed to have violated that principle.

"My deepest apologies," she said to Fisk. "It was my mistake. I will leave you two alone now." Then, she walked off to the front of the store.

"We're getting married next month?" Fisk asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed. "Yeah, I just said that because I didn't want her messing around with you." she said.

Fisk shrugged and didn't ask Elizabeth about the lie she told after they left the store with the lingerie she had tried on. Fisk looked over at Elizabeth with a smile and pulled her close. Elizabeth put her arm around his waist and smiled, she knew Fisk was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, but that happy feeling faded when she saw her ex-husband watching them from within a book store.

David gave her a nasty look as they walked by, and it frightened Elizabeth, but Fisk pulled her even closer to him. He as well had seen David and wasn't about to let that cheater get anywhere near his woman.

The drive back to Fisk's house was a quiet one. The day had been a little crazy. First off, Fisk had been teased by that floozy—Jenna. Second thing was that Elizabeth had lied saying she was going to tie the knot with Fisk. And the third thing was that David had begun to stock and follow Elizabeth after her divorce.

Later that night, Fisk sat in the living room on the couch, facing the front door. He figured David would try something hostile next, so he armed himself with his trusty .44 magnum. Elizabeth walked in and sat beside him on the couch. She seemed almost relaxed by the sight of Fisk holding his gun.

"Fisk, do you love?" she asked him without any warning.

Fisk looked at her. His mouth became dry as he said the one word that came to his mind. "Yes."

Elizabeth edged a bit closer to him. "Then do you want me to be your girlfriend, Fisk?" She asked softly.

Fisk then ran his fingers across her golden hair. "I always loved you, Elizabeth! You are my woman now." He replied.

Elizabeth's eyes began to tear up as her heart beat a million times faster. Fisk then put his weapon away and smiled. "Kiss me," he whispered. Elizabeth looked into Fisk's eyes and then closed her own as they slowly pressed their lips together. They were kissing! Her right arm wrapped itself around his head and drew him closer, tighter into the kiss.

During this time, Fisk's hand traveled down to her skirt. She felt the fingers of his right hand digging at her clit through the skirt and bucked her hips toward it. It didn't take any thought on her part at all for the next thing to happen. She did it like they had been lovers for a long time. Her legs parted to give better access. As her legs splayed open, her skirt rode up. Elizabeth felt so naughty letting Fisk touch like this and it turned her on.

_Time to see if I can get that tent to come back. _She thought to herself and reached for the hem of the skirt, pulling it higher still until his fingers were no longer touching its fabric.

Fisk then pulled out of the kiss and looked down at his crotch. And sure enough, there was a huge tent growing in his jeans. Elizabeth then reached for his zipper to free his crotch from its prison, but before she could, his cell phone rang. Fisk answered it and he became very.

"I have to leave now, something just came up," he said, and headed to the bedroom to pack.

Elizabeth sighed in disappointment. It wasn't fair that their special moment had been ruined with Fisk having to be called to do some work overseas, but she knew that Fisk would come back, and she would wait for him until he returned. After all, who doesn't say that great thing are worth waiting for?


	4. The nightmare begins

Elizabeth awoke the next morning, alone in the bed she had shared with Fisk the night before he left to travel overseas to some far off country. Memories from last night brought a smile to her, she was glad that Fisk confessed his love to her. But now, Elizabeth had some things to do before heading back to the school.

She washed the sheets, made the bed, tidied up the house and took out the trash. Fisk's house looked really nice, it just needed a woman's touch to make it perfect. So, Elizabeth made a call to the local flower shop to have some fine roses delivered.

Once she arrived at the school, many of the teacher and students saw that she was in a really great mood. The last time they saw her, she was pissed off about something, but now it looked like she was ready to take on the world. Elizabeth smiled and greeted everyone with a smile, even Jason.

Classes were going fine until Jason tried to look down her shirt again, but Elizabeth shocked him by not sending to the principal, but instead asked him if he thought she was sexy.

"Yes. You are the sexiest teacher there is," Jason said, blushing.

"Thank you, you may take your seat, Jason," Elizabeth replied, but then added, "Don't try to look down my shirt again, or you will be going to the principal's office."

Jason could already tell he was in warm water, so he quickly took his seat and behaved himself for the rest of the day.

Elizabeth looked out the window of her classroom and sighed. _I wonder what Fisk is doing now? I hope he is being safe overseas. _She thought to herself and continued teaching her students. When the bell rang, Elizabeth went to the teachers lounge to get some fresh brewed coffee. Her friend Sissy was there, flirting with Ben Swanson, the janitor, who had been known to engage in some after class sex with Sissy now and then.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Sissy greeted her.

"Hi, Sissy," Elizabeth replied, pouring herself some coffee. Sissy then poured herself coffee as well.

Coffees creamed and sugared, the two women headed to an empty table, and started their typical Monday afternoon conversation.

Elizabeth asked, "So, Sissy, you do anything fun and interesting this week?"

Sissy smiled. "Oh… Ben and I had a little fun after school let out on Friday. He came in while I was grading papers, his hands were all over me. So, I pulled up my skirt, dropped my panties, and let him fuck my pussy and ass for two hours straight."

Elizabeth nearly choked on her coffee when she heard what Sissy said. It was disgusting. "You bitch! Your husband would never cheat on you, so why do you do these things to him?"

"Girlfriend"-Sissy laughed-"You got a new man in your life. But for me, I can't help myself. I'm addicted to sex. As you know, my first lover was my own brother, then just a bunch of random guys, before getting married to Brice." She looked over at Ben, then added, "And the reason I cheat on Brice is because he has been doing it with Brooke Reed."

Elizabeth couldn't believe it, Sissy and her husband Brice had seemed so happy with each other.

"But how come you two are still together if you both know the other one is cheating?" Elizabeth asked Sissy.

Sissy smiled. "Because Brice won't leave me for another woman, and I won't leave him for another man. We may cheat on each other, but we still love each other very much."

With everything laid out in the open, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile herself. Seeing how happy Sissy was with her life, made her think about the future of being with Fisk.

But as Elizabeth went on with her life, Fisk was overseas in Russia. The cold bitter winds blew hard as Fisk and his partner Red, drove down the winding roads of Moscow. They pulled to a stop in front of an old library. Fisk knew his target was inside, so he grabbed his weapon and left. Red rolled down the window.

"Just remember that there is no talking in the library," she joked. Fisk turned and nodded to her, then went inside.

The library was mostly empty, except for a few people returning books or just trying to stay out of the cold. Fisk scanned the area for his target, nothing. So he headed for the storage rooms in the back, if his target was there, then it would be very easy for him to get the job done. No need to draw a crowd.

Once Fisk reached the storage rooms, he could hear his target talking on the phone with someone calling themselves: Mr. White. Now, Fisk had no idea who Mr. White was, but from the look on his target's face, he was someone with a great deal of power. Just then, three other guys showed up.

Fisk's target looked at them, his hand shaking so much that he dropped his cell phone. "What do you guys want?" he asked them.

Troy, the biggest of the goons looked down at him. "Willy, your time is almost up, Mr. White doesn't like to wait," he said.

Willy gulped and pulled out a red flash drive and handed it to Joe, the shortest of the trio. "There, all the files on the top five biggest gun and drug runners in Russia," he explained.

Fisk knew he needed that flash drive, so he pulled out his silenced .45, and walked out in plain sight of the four men. Troy looked up and saw Fisk. But as soon as he looked up, Fisk fired at him and hit him in the neck. The two other goons tried to draw their weapons, but they were both shot in the head.

Fisk smiled and then turned his gun toward Willy. "Who's Mr. White?" he asked him. Willy only smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, before Fisk shot him.

Later that night, Fisk and Red rented a hotel room. Now they acted as if they were a married couple, as to not draw attention to themselves. Things went like clock work, Fisk showered first as Red filed a report to their boss.

When Fisk got out of the shower, Red was siting on the bed, waiting for him. Now, the two of them had been in a sexual relationship before, but tonight, she wanted to Fisk to not hold back as he had her. Fisk smiled as he dropped his towel and walked over to the end of the bed.

"Do what you want, Red," he smiled. Red then began to perform oral sex on Fisk. Closing his eyes, Fisk began to moan in pleasure. The sound of moaning told her that she was doing a good job. So she increased in speed, but stopped when she heard Fisk moan, "Suck my dick, Elizabeth."

Red pulled away from Fisk. She looked up at him, confused. "Why did you just call me Elizabeth?" she asked Fisk.

_What do I say to her?_ Fisk thought to himself. He could only think of one thing. He was truly in love with Elizabeth, and it wasn't right that he was trying to have sex with Red. It would hurt Elizabeth even more if she ever found out that he was trying to get laid with another woman. So, Fisk told Red to leave him alone because he was faithful to the woman he loved.

Red understood that Fisk had found a girl that he wanted to spend his life with, so she gave him his space and went straight to sleep. Fisk stayed up and thought about his future with Elizabeth when he would get back to the states.

Back in the US, Elizabeth was getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock at the front door. "I'm coming," she called out. When she opened the door, there stood David. He looked really drunk and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"What do you want, David?" Elizabeth said to David with a frown.

"I just came over to see you, Elizabeth," David replied, trying to stand up straight.

The very sight of him, being drunk and unable to stand up right, made Elizabeth angry. She hated him still and wanted nothing to do with David. Now, Elizabeth just wanted him gone so she him the "Leave, or I'll call the cops!" look.

David didn't flinch. He just stood there.

"Call the cops if you want, but I am not leaving!" he growled at Elizabeth. Then without any warning, he lunged at her! Elizabeth had no time to react as he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed. David only tightened his grip on her as he slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shut up!" he shouted in a drunken rage. Then he dragged her to the bedroom! Elizabeth struggled to get away from him, because she knew what David was planning to do to her.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth's father, Jerry drove up to Fisk's house after he had forgotten to bring the booze that he was supposed to have with him for Fisk's step-brother, Ryan.

"Jerry, how the hell can you forget the booze, you idiot! If I keep forgetting thing's than I might as well not even start drinking tonight," He thought to himself.

He opened the front door, crossed the living room and went straight towards the kitchen. He grabbed the forgotten booze, did a one-eighty and went straight back to the front door. He was surprised that nobody was in the living room. Then he heard it… "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

It was Elizabeth, and she sounded like she was in trouble.

In the bedroom, Elizabeth was on the floor next to the dresser, she was covering her right exposed breast with her left hand because her night gown was ripped open. She was holding a knife in her right hand, trying to keep David away from her.

"You are sick! I will tell them everything, my family, the police, everyone!" She sobbed loudly.

"And who is going to believe you?" David frowned at her. "Look at you, you look like some cheap corner slut that left me for some retired soldier. You know that I'm a respected person around these parts, I would make it sound like that you assaulted me, and believe me, I have connections that can make it happen so that I will get off scot-free."

Elizabeth started crying again, she softly mumbled to herself as she cried, "Fisk… Daddy... Please help me..."

David started to laugh. "Fisk and your daddy? You really think that those useless sacks of shit would care about you? Those two aren't here to help you. Just make it easy for yourself Elizabeth before I have to get angry again, and you don't want that!"

"FUCK YOU!" Screamed Elizabeth again as she threw the knife in David's direction. The knife cut him as it stuck in the wall. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, blood was coming out of the cut on his neck, then he turned back toward Elizabeth.

"You little slut!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm. He began ripping her nightgown off. Elizabeth tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "You're going to have a baby, even if you don't want one!" he shouted, just then Jerry came busting into the bedroom.

"Get off my daughter!" Yelled Jerry with rage.

David looked up at Jerry, let go of Elizabeth and flew towards him, going for a powerful left hook. Jerry dodged it just in time. The two of them were now outside the bedroom, fighting in the hallway.

Jerry could see his daughter fidgeting with her cell phone from the corner of his eye. _Good girl. Call the Police._ He thought to himself. He quickly focused on David again who was now lunging forward with a straight punch. He ducked down to the right and threw his own punch into David's side as he passed him. David tried to followed up with a quick right jab to Jerry's head, again Jerry managed to dodge his punch by dodging away to the right.

"Lights out, David!" he shouted, then delivered a powerful right hook and left spin kick to David. Then it was over. Jerry had taken down his daughter's ex-husband with a flawless victory.

When the police came, it took three officers to take David away. Elizabeth was with an officer telling him what happened before her father showed up. Jerry stood close by her, being congratulated by the other police officers for taking care of his daughter.

"...And that officer is how it went down. My ex-husband showed up and tried to rape me," Elizabeth said to the officer. He nodded and looked at David who was sitting cuffed in the nearest cruiser.

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing your ex-husband for a long time," he ensured her.

When the police left the scene, Jerry held his daughter close to him as he led her to his car. She still was very shaken up by the incident with David trying to rape, but she felt protected with her father next to her. After all, he had been teaching police officers on how to fight before his daughter was born.

"Thank you, Daddy," Elizabeth said softly. Her father opened the passenger side door and let her in.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth," he said and closed the and then took her home to her mother. Once there, Elizabeth called Fisk and told him what happened while he was away. She smiled when Fisk said he would come home right away, because then she would have two people protecting her.

It was around noon the next day that Fisk showed up. He saw Elizabeth sitting on the living room couch, reading a book on self defense. Amy, Lucy and Jessica were there as well. Lucy looked up and saw her brother standing in the hallway.

"Fisk is here, Elizabeth," Lucy told her friend.

"Fisk!" Elizabeth cried with excitement. She rushed up to hug him, but noticed something in his mood that told her that Fisk was unhappy about something. He had a sad, regretful look on his face. Elizabeth gave him a big hug and ushered him into the living room. Once he was settled with his bags and all, they sat together on the couch.

Amy, Jessica and Lucy felt it was best to give them some alone time, so the three girls left and head outside.

"Elizabeth, please forgive me," Fisk sobbed. "I was unable to keep you safe."

Elizabeth looked at Fisk and kissed him. "There is nothing to forgive. Things like this happen for a reason. What that reason is I do not know," she told Fisk. He smiled a little, knowing that things were going to be alright.

But down in the county jail, David was sitting in his cell. The sound of the door opening caused him to look up as an old man in a white suit walked into the cell. "Hello, I'm Mr. White," he said introducing himself.

"I'm David," David said shaking his hand.

Mr. White smiled at David. "How would you like to get rid of Elizabeth's new boyfriend?" he asked.

"What do I need to do, Mr. White?" David asked with a dark smile.

* * *

**_Looks like Mr. White is going to have David work for him now! Not good. Will Fisk and friends be able to stop both David and Mr. White? Find out in the next chapter._**


	5. Target Fisk

"What do I need to do, Mr. White?" David asked again in his head as he and Mr. White entered an underground bunker. From the outside, it looked to be really run down, but the inside was totally different. David was amazed by the sight.

To the left of him were black and red Fords parked. To his right were two male members practicing fighting with knives. A speaker in the far right was playing opera music. All around him were members of the Ghosts of the KGB, watching him.

Every Ghost member was different: some were big and buff looking, some were short, and some were about the same size as him, there even females standing around. Every member had the organization's tattoo on their arms, had finger-less gloves, and wore a mask or sunglasses to hide their identity.

"Welcome to the family, David," Mr. White smiled as they walked to his office. "Here, we turn people like you into the best assassins the world has ever seen. For every time you complete a contract, you rise in rank, but failure to kill your target will cost you," Mr. White stopped outside his office and called another member over to him.

David saw that the man was missing three fingers, his right ear, and left eye. He felt like puking at the sight of him. Then without warning, Mr. White drew a knife and killed the disfigured Ghost assassin. "What the hell!" David shouted. "Why did you kill him?"

Mr. White shrugged. "I just felt like making a point to you about failing." Then the two of them entered the office. Mr. White than sat down in a chair next to a desk facing David.

"Have a seat, David." He said. David took a seat and faced Mr. White.

The next day, Elizabeth cursed under her breath as she stepped out from under the cover of the school's drop off area. The sky was dark, belying the time of 4 in the evening. Drops of rain had already started to blotch the sparkling white tiles at the entrance to the magnificent private school she worked at. It was times like this that she wished she had stayed home with Fisk and didn't have to teach.

The rumble of thunder brought her back to the present and the more pressing task of getting to her car. She raised her briefcase over her head and stepped out into the light drizzle. Her heels clipped smartly across the cemented sidewalk as she walked briskly. The wind was blowing strongly now and she had to keep one hand on her dress to prevent it from billowing upwards. Her steps became faster as the rain drops started becoming heavier.

"Damn it!" She cried as she pulled the briefcase from the top of her head and grabbed it to her chest, making it easier for her to run. The rain was starting to pelt down now and Elizabeth cursed again as her hair started to get wet and limp. She was hardly 50 feet away from her car when the skies opened and torrents of rain poured down, soaking her to her skin.

_Don't do this to me now!_ Elizabeth thought sadly. Shivering slightly, she ran the remaining distance to her car and quickly opened the car door, throwing her briefcase in before she swung herself into the drivers seat. The windows started to mist up with her body heat and the difference in temperature outside. Elizabeth turned on the air-conditioning, watching as the windscreen started to demist. Her feet squished in her shoes and she kicked them off, thankful that she drove an automatic. Shivering slightly, she put the car into gear and pulled out into the traffic.

The heavy rain beat like a drum on the roof of her car and she had to squint out at the curtain of rain pounding her windscreen. But unknown to her was the black Ford following her. The driver of the Ford watched her carefully, making mental notes of every turn she took.

He glanced at his watch and realized she would make it back to Fisk's house in ten minutes. And it wasn't long before Elizabeth was back in her neighborhood.

As she turned into Fisk's driveway, she pressed the automatic garage door opener. Nothing happened. "Shit!" Elizabeth said softly to herself. "Why doesn't the remote work?!" She drove in closer and kept pressing the button on the remote. Still, nothing happened.

From the other side of the street, the driver of the Ford pulled out his radio. "This Agent T-9, Elizabeth has just arrived at Agent Black's house, over," he said. Mr. White's voice crackled new orders.

"Stay out of sight, but keep a close eye on her," he told Agent T-9.

"This is getting to be ridiculous." She grumbled. Elizabeth parked the car in the driveway and turned to look for the umbrella she usually kept in the car. It wasn't to be found and she realized she had forgot to pack it. "Pretty stupid Elizabeth," she muttered. "Now your gonna get soaked again."

She waited for the rain to abate a little before she flung the door open and ran to the house. She fiddled with her keys and finally entered Fisk's house, leaving a little puddle on the floor.

"Errr... Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth spun round to see Fisk sitting at the dining table with three other men and two women, books, maps, and laptops sprawled all over the table. She knew one of the girls, it was Red. And she knew his step-brother Ryan. The others Elizabeth had no idea who they were.

"You're all wet Elizabeth..." Fisk said as his friends stared at his girlfriend. "...you'd better dry off."

"Y-yes, I will." Elizabeth mumbled, as she realized that all men's eyes were on her. Turning quickly, she headed for the bedroom she shared with Fisk.

"Oh man! You never told us your girlfriend was a babe," Ryan said to Fisk.

"Did you see those tits on her?"one of the men said.

"And that ass...oh wow! Her ass is almost as tight as yours Red," Ryan said to Red, giving a smack to the rear.

"Shut up Ryan, or you're not getting anymore of it."Red warned him.

Fisk frowned. "Guys! Come on! That's my girlfriend you're talking about. Please.!"

Later that night, Fisk felt like taking a shower. He pulled off his t-shirt and pulled down his jeans, leaving himself in his boxers. He looked at himself in the mirror. Fisk admired himself, there wasn't a single sign of fat on him, only muscle. _Damn, I look good. _He thought to himself.

Just then Elizabeth walked into the bathroom, wearing only a bath robe. She picked up his t-shirt and jeans. "I'll bring you a towel, Fisk," she said, walked out of the bathroom, carrying his dirty clothes.

Fisk stared at her behind as she left. He watched the sway of her hips and the way her ass shook under her bathrobe. The robe's length itself was not doing him any favors as well, leaving a lot of her thighs exposed. It caused his dick to grow in size. He thought about jerking off in the shower to relieve himself, but Elizabeth returned.

Then, right before Fisk's eyes, Elizabeth untied and opened her robe. "I'll join you in the shower," she said.

Fisk's eyes widened and his jaw hung open as Elizabeth unceremoniously revealed her body to him. She casually shrugged the robe off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground, as if she was the only one in there. Then she stepped into the shower.

Fisk quickly pulled down his boxers. Stepping out of his boxers, he joined Elizabeth in the shower, self-conscious about his fully erect member.

Elizabeth did not seem to pay any attention to it. She simply turned the water on and waited for it to reach a suitable temperature. When she was sure it was hot enough, she stepped into the stream of water. Fisk did the same.

As the water soaked their bodies, Fisk kept looking at Elizabeth, lust burning in his eyes. She was so beautiful. Her blond hair, her blue eyes, and her slender body drove him mad. If he didn't do something now, then he would have to deal with his hard on after she went to sleep.

"Elizabeth, I want you now." Fisk told her, then he effortlessly lifted her up, pinning her against the wall opposite the showerhead.

Elizabeth looked at her boyfriend. "Now," She said as she ran her hands up and down his side, holding his body in place with hers. "Do you remember where we left off before you had to leave on business?"

"I do indeed," Fisk replied softly. Their lips locked once again. Elizabeth brought her hand to the side of his face, gently caressing it as she pushed into the kiss. Soon after, Fisk's fully erect member poked at her stomach. Forgoing straight penetration, Elizabeth decided to try a little foreplay. She didn't break the kiss as her hand slid its way down Fisk's front. Finding his member, she gave it a few light pumps before before pushing Fisk onto his back.

"I'm going to be you cowgirl, Fisk. And you..." She said, kissing him again. "...are going to be my stud."

Fisk looked up at her and smiled. "Then hop on and enjoy the-"

_CRASH! SMASH! CRASH! _

The sound of breaking glass interrupted Fisk and Elizabeth. Jumping up, Fisk rushed into the bedroom, grabbed his .44 magnum and rushed outside. The first thing he saw was the windows on his car broken, his head lights bashed in and the tires were slashed. He was to late to see who did it, but Elizabeth had a pretty good idea on who was responsible for the damage.

"This has David written all over it," she said to Fisk. He could only look sadly at his car.

"Yeah, but who knows what he will do next," Fisk replied.

The next day, Fisk and Elizabeth decided to go a vacation with their friends. This was so they could get away from David. As they waited for Lucy and her boyfriend Tommy to come and pick them up, Fisk spotted the black Ford parked across the street. It had been there since the night David went to town on Fisk's car.

_Better keep an eye on that Ford._ Fisk told himself. Not long after that, Fisk and Elizabeth were enjoying their road trip with Tommy and Lucy. Fisk kept an eye out for that black Ford he saw parked, and his hunch was correct, it was following them. Years in the field as an agent taught him that one should deal with the threat, but he could do it without putting the others in danger.

He quickly thought up a plan that was sure to work. "Pull over Tommy, I feel kind of sick!" Fisk lied. Tommy looked over his should at Fisk. To him, it seemed like Fisk was really sick. So, he pulled over into the parking lot of an old gas station. "Thanks," Fisk groaned and rushed to the bathroom behind the building.

The black Ford drove up and parked next to the van. The driver and the passenger both got out and headed for the bathroom.

It was clear to Fisk that the men had indeed followed him into the bathroom. As he stood at the sink, washing his hands, the driver walked up behind him. He stopped, pointed a silenced Beretta .25 at the back of Fisk's head, and pulled the trigger.

But Fisk's head wasn't there. Fisk's fist was half through the driver's liver. Fisk's other hand was crushing all eight bones in his right wrist. The Beretta went flying.

"I'll get him, Rick!" The passenger shouted as he tried to draw his Beretta 9mm, but Fisk struck him in the throat with his fist. The passenger could grasp at his throat as he chocked to death, but Rick took this as his chance to strike.

The two of them went careening off the walls, fighting to over power the other. They hit a locked stall and popped it open. Rick tripped Fisk to the floor, dropping him at the feet of an old man.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!?" the old man shouted. Fisk was able to kick Rick off of him and out of the stall. Fisk rolled to his feet and went after him. The old man just sat there, stunned.

Fisk lunged toward Rick, who was turned away, moaning and holding his stomach. It was a trap. Fisk barely avoided the disemboweling sweep of Rick's K-bar knife. Rick swung forehand, backhand, driving Fisk back. He forced back until he was up against the wall. Rick then tried to stab Fisk, but he countered with an elbow to the face. Thinking fast, Fisk then grabbed Rick by his ponytail and smashed his head repeatedly against the porcelain sink. When he let go, Rick sagged to the floor dead.

Fisk glanced in at the old man still sitting in the stall. He seemed to be alright, at least physically.

"Sorry about this, sir," said Fisk, and hurried away, past two dead bodies, which lay in a shallow pool of blood.

Interior by Fisk.

When Fisk returned to the van, Elizabeth and the others looked at him. "What was all that noise?" Lucy asked. Clearly, the three of them had heard the fight take place in the bathroom. Fisk looked at them, the black Ford and the station.

"Those two guys who were driving the Ford just tried to mug me," Fisk said, he was only bending the truth rather than lying. Lucy and the others believed him and piled back into the van and drove off. Along the way, Elizabeth fell asleep next to Fisk.

When Elizabeth awoke, she discovered that it was already night time and she lay alone in the backseat of the car. That's when she realized they were at a hotel. She found a room key resting by her head so she grabbed her bags and headed to the room printed on the key.

Inside, she found Lucy giving Tommy a shoulder rub and Fisk just coming out of the shower. Lucy smiled at her.

"Well, look here. It's sleeping beauty." Lucy shook her head and walked to her suitcase. "Tommy and I are going to take a long shower and then we're going to sleep for a few hours." She said and Tommy joined her in the bathroom. And almost right away, the sound of Lucy and Tommy having hot shower sex was heard.

Fisk and Elizabeth faced each other across the now empty hotel room. The space between them vanished as they hurried to each other.

Fisk swept a hand around his girlfriend's waist and lifted her so that her mouth met his in a hot, wet kiss. Their tongue's tangled as Elizabeth's legs came up around Fisk's waist. He settled his hands on her sweet ass and helped her to move against him. He was rock hard once again. And for the rest of the night, Fisk and Elizabeth made out.

But they were unaware that Mr. White was watching them.

* * *

_**Looks like Mr. White is hot on the trail of Fisk. Will Fisk be able to keep Elizabeth safe? Or will he fall to the Ghosts of the KGB? Please leave reviews. And thanks for all the support.**_


	6. The new David

Mr. White sat at his desk, filled with anger and sorrow over the loss of Rick. Rick's buddy Rob was just another hired gun he had recruited, but Rick himself was different then all the others. The old man looked at the photo of him and Rick together after their first mission together twenty years ago.

"I failed you," he sobbed. Placing the photo in his desk, Mr. White left the office with tears running down his cheeks. _I will avenge you, Rick. Fisk will fell my wrath the day he took you from me!_ He thought to himself and headed to the training grounds to see how David was doing.

David was sitting in one of many lounges of the hideout. He was tired out from his training, so he picked up a remote and turned on the TV and a news report was on.

_"___Investigators are still investigating ____the double homicide that happened____yesterday at the Murphy gas and grill____. Police only ____found two hand guns and a knife ____as their evidence. ____And the only witness has refused to talk or come forward with information on the killings. ____Some officers say ____the two bodies belong to____ the gang '____Ghosts of the KGB____'." ___David_ looked at the screen with a frown.

_"___No arrests have been made and ____police____ are still figuring out what kind of activity was the ____Ghosts of the KGB____.____..____"___David_ turned off the TV. This was not good. Fisk was still alive, Elizabeth was probably banging him at the moment, and Mr. White was doing nothing to help him get rid of Fisk.

_Meanwhile..._

Fisk, Elizabeth, Tommy and Lucy finally arrived at their location—St. Pete Beach, Long Key Island Florida. And their place they were staying at was The Don CeSar, one Florida's biggest and oldest hotels. It was very grand, with 277 rooms, 40 suites and 3 restaurants. So it was a huge shock to Fisk's friends and sister that he was paying for the whole trip.

"Are you sure you can afford two suites, Fisk?" Lucy asked him as they checked in at the front desk. Fisk looked at his sister with a smile, he could indeed afford it on the money he made.

When they reached their suites, Tommy and Lucy decided to check out the mall they passed before arriving at The Don CeSar. While Elizabeth unpacked, Fisk thought it best to make a report to his superiors back in Washington DC. Picking up his black ops phone, Fisk walked out onto the balcony.

"That's what I said," Fisk told Ryan. "His name is Mr. White. I need you to send me all info you have on this guy. He just sent two men to kill me, but they failed." Ryan on the other end dug deep into his database on a list of high ranking crime bosses. He told Fisk to check in with him later that night, until then, he would need to watch his back.

"Oh, Fisk," Came Elizabeth's voice from inside the bedroom. "Do you want to go to the beach?" she asked him.

"Sure," Fisk replied.

Elizabeth lay out in the warm summer sun. Dragging her toes in the sand as the hammock swung lazily in the breeze. Her eyes were closed, she was lost in her own little world. The warm summer wind blew her light flouncy skirt up over her thighs and she reached to push it back down when she felt his light touch on her wrist. 'Don't' was all he said, and she opened her eyes.

Fisk was standing over her with a smile on his face. His beautiful tanned face, and he looked like a true island boy with his sun lightened hair and sunglasses.

The shade of the palm trees that held the hammock was creating beams of dancing sunlight that played over Elizabeth's sun golden hair. She moved her leg and patted the hammock, and Fisk came and lay down next to her and she curled into his strong arms. She ran her hands over the light covering of hair on his chest and took in his scent. He was intoxicating to her. She couldn't believe after all the years they had been away from each other, he still had this kind of effect on her.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling after a few weeks here?" he said softly.

She pondered his question for a moment, then she giggled. "I feel like I never want to go home." His easy laugh was music to her ears. The lay for a what seemed like hours in silence, just watching the white clouds roll slowly across the baby blue sky. She draped her long leg over his and shifted her weight so she could look up at him.

"I love you," Elizabeth said, then rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," Fisk replied, then closed his eyes.

But as they sat their in the hammock, a group of men belonging to the Ghosts of the KGB were watching them. One with a camera took pictures as the other sent them off to their hideout.

Back at the hideout, David was standing among the other recruits, but not a single one of them dared to say a word as Mr. White walked out on a stage before the recruits. His old eyes narrowed as he looked at all the new guys. He then raised his hand, pointed to one of the recruits standing beside David.

David had only learned the recruit's name, Jones. So he was shocked to see Mr. White break Jones' arm with his bare hands. Mr. White singled to two of his of his assassins and they dragged Jones away to the medical bay. Then he addressed his men about loyalty and the punishment if you broke that loyalty.

After the speech, the recruits were allowed to leave the hideout and head into the city for some fun.

David went to a bar where he could goof off and get wasted, maybe even get laid if possible. As soon as David walked into the bar, he saw many gambling tables and waitresses handing out drinks.

"Your sitting with me, David," Mr. White's second in command who's name was Winston said walking pass David. He followed Winston through the crowd and passed by other gang members. David could see some females giving him sly looks and smiling at him.

David smiled from the attention. "Here we are," Winston said and sat down on a sofa around a table.

"Have a seat," Winston said showing an empty seat next to him. David took a seat next his boss's second in command. Then a female waitress came by and handed them a drink. "Enjoy boys," she said, looking at David as she walked away.

Winston watched David down his drink. The alcohol burned his throat, but he pushed the pain aside and asked Winston, "Why does Mr. White kill everyone if they fail him?"

Winston smiled and took a sip of his drink. "To tell you that, I'll have to star at the beginning." he said. David leaned back and got ready to hear the story of his boss. Winston looked at him and began to speak. "Mr. White's real name is Vladimir Gregori Rasputin. When he was just eighteen, he worked for the Russian mob. After the Soviet States rose to power he was the top KGB officer selected by the Kremlin to become one of the world's deadliest assassins around the world, including missions in Vietnam, Afghanistan, European and South American countries. In the Soviet States, he aggressively suppressed defiance with his other KGB enforcers. Outside of the Soviet borders, he and other KGB operatives quietly worked to spread Soviet influence around the globe. After the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, his brutal reputation put him on the fast track in the underworld. By the time of the 2000s, his empire grossed more than US $100 million."

"Wow," David said as he finished his drink. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Winston smiled. "He kills people because it was failure that cost him his sister. When he first join the mob, he failed to kill a rival gang member, that man then tracked him down and killed his sister Rey. After that, he swore he would never fail again or let his men fail him."

David couldn't help but fell really sorry for Mr. White. He had lost so much for simply not killing a rival, so it made him think about completing training with no slip ups. "So, does he recruit us for a reason other then killing people and making his criminal empire stronger?" David asked Winston.

"Well David, he does. Mr. White teaches us respect, and we respect every one of our members as if they were family. You became part of that family, we watch after you when you watch after us." Winston said giving a smile.

"I respect that," David said smiling back. Soon a waitress came by and gave David and Winston another round of drinks.

"You're new?" the waitress said looking at David.

"He just got recruited," Winston stated, eyeing the waitress' chest area.

"Well, let me or the girls know if there's _anything _we could for you," She said with a sly smile before walking away. Soon all the guys at the bar looked David with surprised faces.

"Dude, you were just being flirted by Rachel," one man said laughing.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing, because Rachel is a true slut, always sleeping with every guy she finds attractive," Winston said playfully, then pushed David, which made him spill his drink onto the back of another man in front of them.

The man turned around, pissed off and looked at David.

"You think that's fucking funny?" he said wiping off the stain.

"Hey it wasn't my fault," David said in a fearless tone.

"Well it won't be my fault when I break your face like a Ming Vase!" The man said in an angry tone.

"Hey!" Winston got up from his seat. "Leave the man alone!" He said grinning his teeth.

"Or what?" the man asked laughing.

Then Winston pulled out his pistol and cocked it. "Or you'll have to deal with me," he said. No one around the bar noticed him holding his gun out.

The man stood there and then straightened himself up before leaving. Winston put his gun away and looked at David. "I told you, we got your back, like a family," he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Back at the hideout, Mr. White was looking at the photos of Fisk and Elizabeth on the beach. He studied them carefully, trying to find out where he could strike without being seen. An attack in broad daylight would be to hard to pull off, but if Fisk was killed, and his death made to look like an accident, than it would throw the cops off his trail. Mr. White pulled up maps of the surrounding beaches and picked spots where his hitmen could hit Fisk.

Just then there was a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said, still looking at his maps. Drake, one of his more older assassins walked into the office.

"Two of our boys are trying to make deals with a rival gang," Drake said calmly, but his eyes were filled with fear. Mr. White looked up at him.

"Set up the dinner," he commanded.

Later that night, Mr. White sat around a table with six of his assassins. Now each of the assassins were shaking in fear, because the dinner they were having was probably going to be their last. Two recruits served them a nice pasta with tomato sauce. Mr. White looked at each man, trying to see which two were making deals with the rival gang.

"I trusted you all, but two of you betrayed my and broke the main rule: No making deals with the enemy." he told them. Without warning, one of the assassins jumped up from the table.

"It's not _me_Mr. White!" he shouted.

"I know it's not you Ringo! You're too stupid to be a traitor!" Mr. White snapped back at him.

Ringo picked up his plate of pasta and smiled. "Thanks Mr. White," he said before running off.

Mr. White smiled. "Andrew, you may leave, because I checked your credit card numbers, you were at the strip club buying drinks during the time of the acts of treason. You are free to go," he said, then turned to the last four assassins.

Wally, Klay, James and Mort. As for Andrew, he was already gone. Mr. White smiled at each of the remaining assassins, but then pulled up his cane. His smile faded. "Mort and Wally, you two really pissed me off." he said.

"No! Please! We didn't betray you!" Mort cried as he threw himself at Mr. White's feet. He began to cry his eyes out. But the old man raised his cane up as if to strike him, but swung and hit James in the face.

James went down fast and hard, Klay didn't have any time to react as he too was struck in the face by the cane. Both assassins were on the floor groaning in pain. Mr. White snapped his fingers and the two recruits grabbed James and Klay.

"David! Get in here!" He shouted. David walked and Mr. White handed him a .45 revolver. He gave David the 'Blow their brains out' look. Reaching out slowly, David took the gun and looked at the two helpless assassins. Never had he ever been put through such a challenge. But David took aim and fired off two shots.

He had done it. He killed James and Klay. Mr. White nodded.

"Good job David," he said. "You past your first test."

As David left the room, he found the will to smile. Why he was smiling? You could say he enjoyed killing those two traitors, now the only one he wanted to kill now was Fisk.

* * *

**Looks like David has been turned into a true killer. Will Fisk be ready to face both Mr. White, his assassins and the new David? Find out soon. Please leave reviews.**


	7. White meets Black

Fisk awoke with a yawn, he stretched and looked down at Elizabeth who was still sleeping beside him. Feeling a little naughty, he slipped his hand under the sheets and gave her firm butt a playful pinch. Elizabeth's eyes shot open as she let out a soft gasp.

"Fisk, don't," she groaned, but he kept teasing her rear until she sat up. "I said stop!" Elizabeth said, this time giving him the 'your going to get your hand broken' look. Fisk stopped and kissed her.

Fisk and Elizabeth quickly got cleaned up and got dressed for breakfast. The two of them had seen a place that was advertising a special, so it sounded like a good place to try. After they ate a great breakfast, Fisk took Elizabeth over to a club that was open.

The club was an upscale one. They played "American standards" music, like Sinatra, and it was all slow-dancing. Tommy and Lucy went right to the floor to dance once they arrived, but Fisk wasn't confident in his ability to dance, so he didn't ask Elizabeth. She kept looking at him, expecting Fisk to ask her, but he just watched the others.

Fisk then notice a man watching him, but he didn't know that the man was a member of the Ghosts of the KGB. The man looked like any other guy out on the dance floor, so Fisk just smiled at him. The two of them watched each other for over ten minutes, and it looked like neither of them was going to move, that was until a second undercover member of the Ghosts walked onto the dance floor.

He was a big heavy guy who looked like an offensive lineman, he walked right up to Elizabeth and he said, "Come on, babe. Let's dance." He took her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. Elizabeth didn't like his hostile advance on her, so she looked back at Fisk for help.

Fisk narrowed his eyes at the big guy dancing with his woman. He looked really angry.

The guy drew Elizabeth into his arms and danced them into the crowd. Fisk tried to keep an eye on her but the other dancers got in the way. Fisk pushed his way past the other dancers and found the guy still hold Elizabeth in his arms. And what Fisk saw made his blood boil, that guy had a big hand on her ass.

Fisk rushed out to her. "That's enough," he told the guy.

The Ghost member sneered at him. "Beat it, soldier. The girl is coming with me."

"If you don't take your hands off my wife, I'm going to break your fucking neck, tare your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can see me tare your stomach open," Fisk threatened.

The Ghost member smiled. He looked like he wouldn't mind a fight, but Elizabeth told him, "You better listen, Frank, because my husband will kill you." To his credit he backed away without a fight.

Elizabeth had a little smirk on her lips that annoyed Fisk. He gathered her in his arms and danced with her. She leaned in, pressing the full length of her curvy body against his, and whispered in his ear, "What took you so long?"

"What?" Fisk asked, confused and still mad.

"What took you so long to get me away from that guy? I'm your '_wife_' this week, honey. You shouldn't let other men try and make a move on me."

Fisk stared in her eyes, he looked around for the big guy. "I think he didn't plan on just dancing with you, Elizabeth."

She shrugged but her eyes sparkled merrily. She was enjoying this but Fisk had no idea what was going through her mind. "I wanted to dance with you, but he got to me first," she explained. "And you know how much I like to dance. You shouldn't have let me go with him."

Fisk frowned. "I know, I shouldn't."

She shook her head. "I'm your wife. You need to be faster on the draw if you are going to assert yourself. He had his hands all over me." She was still smirking.

"I know," Fisk groused. "I can't believe I let him do that to you."

"I expected you to stop him," she replied innocently. "You're my big strong husband. You're supposed to protect me."

Fisk blushed, ashamed by his inaction. "Sorry," he apologized.

Elizabeth giggled and nipped his earlobe with her teeth. "It's okay. I think I would have loved to see you destroy that guy."

Fisk smiled. "If he comes back, I'll kill him."

Fisk and Elizabeth stayed at the club for hours. The music wasn't his favorite, but Fisk had to admit that slow dancing was a hell of a lot of fun after Elizabeth taught him some basic steps. Elizabeth stayed in her boyfriend's arms the rest of the time, mostly swaying on the dance floor but also with his arm around her while at their table.

But when Fisk and Tommy used the restroom, they came back and damned if some guys weren't chatting up Lucy and Elizabeth. Both Fisk and Tommy possessively put an arm around their girlfriend waist's and glared at the guys.

Elizabeth kissed Fisk's cheek and told the guy that had been flirting with her, "This is my husband and we're going back to our hotel."Then the four of them left the club. Lucy turned to her brother.

"You two seem to be using the 'we're married' trick on everyone these days," she said to Fisk.

"I do plan on marring Elizabeth," he said softly. Elizabeth felt her face warm up as her heart beat faster. She could not believe what Fisk said. He was planning on asking for her hand in marriage. It had to be a dream.

"For real?" she asked Fisk. He nodded. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Fisk, you're the best!" she said throwing her arms around him. Lucy and Tommy were really happy for the two of them, it looked like their lives were about to get really exciting.

And it was.

That night, Fisk woke up. He so wanted a shot of Jack Danial's, and he did remember that the hotel did have a bar that stayed open. Fisk was careful not to wake Elizabeth as he got out of bed. Kissing her softly, Fisk left the room and made for the bar down stairs.

As Fisk entered the bar, he saw the big guy from the club that tried to dance with Elizabeth and his friend sitting at a near by table. An older gentleman sat at the bar, who seemed to be having a good time talking with the bartender.

_Looks quiet tonight._ Fisk thought to himself as he sat at the bar next to the old man. The old man looked at him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Fisk Black," Fisk said offering his hand, but the old man just kept smiling.

"Mr. White. It is so nice to meet you, Agent Black," Mr. White said Fisk with an icy cold voice. "I trust you have been enjoying the beach so far."

Fisk almost fell out of his seat when he saw that it was Mr. White. "What do you want?" he asked.

"What I want is simple," he replied. "You. Dead."

Fisk smiled and didn't seem to be intimidated by Mr. White and his death threat. "Oh, really. I want you to know that if you try to kill me, I'll kill you like I did your friends at the gas station."

Fisk waited to hear the fear in Mr. White's voice, but instead he got a calm, but angry answer. "Johnson was nothing to me, but Rick was my son. You killed him and took the best thing I ever had from me, so I am going to take something from you."

Fisk watched as Mr. White pulled out some photos of him, Lucy, Tommy and Elizabeth. It was clear that the Ghosts of the KGB had been watching them since they arrived. The old assassin smiled and downed his drink in a single gulp. "Who do you want to see go first before you? Do you want to see Elizabeth, Tommy or your sister Lucy go first? The choice is yours Agent Black." he told Fisk.

Fisk felt range, fear and he couldn't hold his temper in much longer. "You stay away from them! It's me you want, Mr. White!" He shouted.

"You got that right Fisk," Mr. White replied, then paid the bartender for his drink. Fisk threw the photos across the room and grabbed Mr. White. The bartender then drew a sawed off Shotgun, as the two guys from the club drew their silenced pistols. Fisk quickly realized that he was about to die, so he let go of Mr. White.

"Smart move, Fisk," Mr. White snickered as he brushed the wrinkles out of his cloths. "Just so you know, you have the same temper as your father did. He always was getting angry, but he was a true challenge to kill, I hope you last longer then he did." he said leaving the bar.

The bartender then handed Fisk a small box with the note on it that read: You have one week left to live. Now go and marry that girl.

Then the bartender and the two guys from the club left.

_I got to kill this guy and fast! _Fisk thought to himself, but as he picked up the box and stuffed it into his pocket. Now he knew he had to be ready for the next attack. So, first he would need some weapons, and a lot of ammo.

But for the moment, Fisk needed to do the right thing and ask Elizabeth to be his bride. He might not get another chance. So, making his way back to the suite, Fisk kept an eye out for any of Mr. White's men hanging around. There were men and women in the halls, some of them were watching him. One man ran his finger across his throat as Fisk walked by.

"You're dead, Agent Black," the man whispered. Fisk flipped him off and entered his room where Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"Fisk, where were you?" she asked him. Fisk sat down at the foot of the bed. He looked confused, even a little angry, but he forced himself to smile.

"Elizabeth, I love you and I want you to marry me," he said pulling out the ring. Elizabeth's eyes fill with tears as Fisk slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. "So, will you be my wife?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she replied. "We'll get married in September, at church on the beach." Elizabeth then pulled out her cell phone and made calls to all her friends and family, Fisk did the same. After all, Mr. White was giving him a week to get ready for him.

So, all Fisk had to do now was get Elizabeth, Lucy and Tommy put into protected custody until he could deal with Mr. White.

But down on an old dock, David stood next to a tied up police officer. Mr. White walked up to them with a smile. "Did Fisk take the bait, Mr. White?" David asked his boss.

The old assassin nodded. "He did indeed. When Fisk is alone, we strike." Mr. White smiled as he pushed the officer into the sea. He and David watched as the cop disappeared under water.

* * *

_**Looks like Mr. White has been keeping a close eye on Fisk and his friends. Can Fisk keep the others safe while he hunts down Mr. White and his assassins? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	8. Mr White's big move

When Fisk arrived home, his mother, Sheila, was waiting for him. She gave him a big hug and kiss as they embraced each other. "I missed you, Fisk," she told her son. Fisk smiled.

"I know," he replied, then headed inside.

Sheila made Fisk his favorite snack, fried cheese balls with bacon bits stuffed inside. As he crowed down, Fisk couldn't help but notice how sad his mother was. "What's wrong, mom?" he asked.

Sheila turned away and looked out the window. "I'm not ready to see you get married," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. True, Sheila wasn't ready to for Fisk to get married, but she so wanted him to be happy. It was something all mothers had to face. And now it was her turn.

Fisk smiled. "You worry to much mom."

But not far away was Mr. White, and with him was David. The two of them watched the house, waiting to see if Fisk would go back to see Elizabeth and spend the day with her, but if not, than they would keep a close eye on Sheila. After all, she was a likely target that Fisk would do anything to protect.

Fisk did indeed leave his mother and go back to see Elizabeth. Mr. White smiled. His game plan was coming together, soon, all the pieces would be ready to use, and Fisk would be dead. Still, the old assassin wanted to mess with his prey.

That night, Fisk, Lucy, Tommy, Elizabeth and Sheila were walking up to the restaurant they had been invited to. Fisk didn't like this, because his gut was telling him that this was some sort of trap. When he and the others entered, the concierge greeted them. "Mr. Black, your table is ready for you," he said. "If you will please follow me. I think you will love it," then he led them to their table.

When Fisk and the other arrived at the table, he was shocked to see Mr. White sitting at the front, smiling at them. He stood up and said, "Please be seated."

Everyone took their seats, but Fisk never took his eyes off the man who was planning on killing him. He still knew there was four days left until he would be hunted down, so Fisk took his seat.

Sheila looked over at Mr. White. "Do you know my son by any chance?" she asked him as the waiter handed her a menu. Mr. White smiled and nodded.

"We met at the beach, your son was very rude to some of my workers." Mr. White said looking at Fisk with a frown.

"Oh, I was rude?" Fisk challenged. "Your workers were trying to mess around with my girlfriend."

Sheila could already tell that things were not going to play out right. She had no idea why her son was acting this way to the man who invited them to dinner. If only her second husband Tobs was here, he could get things sorted out.

Then Mr. White said something that really upset Elizabeth. In his hand was photo of Red and Fisk in their hotel room. "Does your girlfriend know that you were letting another woman suck your dick?" Elizabeth turned to look at Fisk. He looked down at his plate.

"That is only half true," Fisk said, "I let her start, but I couldn't go any further with her." He looked at Elizabeth sadly. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth could see the pain and regret on his face. So she turned to Mr. White. "You will never talked to Fisk that way a-"

"Silent you bitch!" Mr. White snapped at her.

Fisk then stood up as Mr. White grinned sharply at him. The room suddenly felt like it was getting warmer to Fisk. He pulled his collar away from his throat. "You are never going to talk to Elizabeth like that again."

Mr. White held up a small blue vial.

That caught Lucy's eye. _More surprises?_ She wondered. "What's that?"

"An antidote," smiled Mr. White.

"Antidote to what?" Fisk asked suspiciously. He suddenly had a premonition.

"To the poison you just drank Fisk," Mr. White sneered. "In five days, you will be dead. Then, your mother and sister will join you in hell."

Fisk got up from the table, his mother trying to get up as well, but then Frank came and grabbed her. The big guy looked at Fisk, staring daggers at him. Fisk then picked up a knife from the table next to him and threw it. The blade buried itself to the handle in Frank's chest.

Just then…

"You're dead Fisk!" David shouted as he came running in with a M60. Fisk watched in horror as he fired on his family and friends, then turned it on him.

Fisk's eyes shot open as he awoke from his dream. He had to be sure that he wasn't dead, so he looked at himself in the bedroom mirror and then looked to the left and saw Elizabeth sleeping peacefully. Fisk smiled. It was just a bad dream, nothing more.

But not far away was Mr. White. He was planning to kill Fisk in two days, but first he needed to get one more thing done before moving forward with the attack. The old assassin walked over to David and looked him in the eye. "David," he said softly. "Find Fisk's cousin Persia, the word is she is now pregnant. And if I remember right, Fisk rescued her from a life of prostitution and drug abuse. Follow that little whore and find out if she stays in contact with Fisk."

David nodded. "Very well, boss." he said, then left.

Mr. White then walked out to address his assassins before they would be sent out to fight their most trained target. They looked at their leader with great respect and stood at attention. The old assassin spoke loud and clear.

"My brothers and sisters. Many of you have only been with me for a short time, that saddens me to know that many of you will not be coming back. But don't fear death," Mr. White smiled as he looked at the many assassins standing before, they suddenly began to shake with fear. "But...Fear me. For I will make your deaths be slow and painful if you fail to kill Fisk. So take my warning as a reason for you not to fail."

"We will not fail!" The assassins shouted in unison.

Mr. White smile turned into a toothy grin. "Good. Now go and get some pussy!"

The next day Fisk was on the phone with Ryan. "So is there anything about Mr. White that we know that will give me an edge over him?" he asked Ryan hopefully. He could hear his stepbrother going through file records on the other end of the line. Then Fisk got his answer.

"He has a step-daughter. Her name is Veroika Rogova, but they don't speak that much." Ryan said. Fisk smiled. It was something he could use. "There is something else you should know..." Fisk could already tell he was going to be in for a shock in a minute. "She was that SVR agent you hooked up with two years ago back in Prague during operation Silent Lamb."

Fisk felt his stomach turn. "Oh, yeah. I remember her." he groaned hanging up the phone as memories played back in his head. The two of them had been together for about two months before he went back to America, and ever since then she had been following him trying to prove he was an agent.

At that very moment the front door swung open. Fisk turned to see three men aiming AK-47s at him. "Who fuck are you!?" he shouted to the men.

The middle man holstered his AK and smiled. "Just some guys giving you a message," he said, then pulled out a tablet and turned the screen toward Fisk. At first, the screen was blank, but then the image came up. Fisk's heart sank at what he saw.

There was his cousin Persia, tided to a chair, blindfolded and David holding a gun to her head. Fisk looked up at the men with the "where is she?"look, and his anger only helped that message get through to the men.

The middle man turned and looked out toward the street. "The way is marked with signs, Agent Fisk. Follow them and you will find Persia, David and Mr. White." Then the three men left.

Fisk slammed his fist down on the coffee table with such force that his hand broke through. Pulling his hand up, he saw that he was bleeding. But the blood and pain mattered little. What did matter now was Persia. She had been taken by Mr. White and was now in very grave danger. Fisk knew there was only one thing to do…

"You want a war, Mr. White?" he said aloud. "I'll give you a war."

Then Fisk picked up his cell phone and dialed. He could hear the phone ringing as his call went out. Then a female with a Russian accent answered.

"Hello? This is Veroika Rogova, who I may ask is calling?" Fisk smiled.

"This is your lover from two years ago," he replied smoothly. "I need your help dealing with your step-father."

* * *

**Looks like Fisk is gearing up for the final fight. Will Persia be able to live another day and have her baby? Find out soon.**


	9. The night of passion

Starbucks was a great place for people to grab a drink, hang out or just to forget about the evils of the world. But at a table in the corner of the coffee shop was Veroika Rogova opposite to her was Fisk, who only frowned as he drank his coffee.

The lovely SVR agent looked at Fisk. Her blue eyes were glued to his solid jade green eyes, neither blinked when their hands reached under the table. Fisk pulled out a picture of Mr. White and handed it to Veroika. She then pulled out file on her step-father and handed it to him.

"What happened between you two?" Veroika said finally breaking the silence.

Fisk put down his coffee and showing no signs of sympathy said, "I killed his son. The fucker got what was coming to him."

"Killing my step-brother was a pretty stupid thing to do, because now, you are on Mr. White's hit list." Veroika stated, but Fisk only shrugged.

"I can handle him, just tell me about the Ghosts of the KGB and where they are stationed." he said, but then looked over his shoulder to see two of Mr. White's men watching him. One of the Ghosts pointed at Fisk and ran his finger across his throat. He also mouth the words, "You're dead." Fisk then smiled and flipped him off.

Both Ghosts got up from their table and walked toward the agents. When they were within ten feet of the table, Veroika drew her silenced .44 and shot both men. The other patrons stood there in shock, but everyone began panicking when automatic gunfire erupted. Fisk and Veroika threw themselves on the floor as bullets riddled the coffee shop. Fisk looked up to see a woman shielding her baby from the bullets.

"Cover me!" Fisk shouted to Veroika. The SVR agent nodded and quickly returned fire at the gunmen. The Ghosts held fire and took cover, while Fisk pulled the woman and her baby to safety behind the checkout stand. "Stay here!" he told the mother, then he and Veroika made a break for it.

Mr. White watched from across the street. His men had just given Fisk his first taste of his power and now, he would wait just one more day before he would order all his men to kill Fisk. David walked up to him, he looked at the bullet riddled coffee shop, then at Mr. White.

"What are we going to do about Veroika?" he asked. "She knows things about us."

"David, no one is to lay a hand on my step-daughter until tomorrow," Mr. White warned, then smiled. "That way we can bury her with Fisk." Then, the old KGB agent pulled out his cell phone. It was time to for him to make the call, soon every assassin in the underworld would be coming after Fisk.

That night, Elizabeth sat alone on the couch, looking at her cell phone laying on the coffee table. She had been waiting for Fisk to call and explain why he was missing their dinner date. Then, a thought popped into Elizabeth's mind. Fisk had mentioned that he had other lovers, what if he was seeing one of them right now, do God knows what with her. The very idea of Fisk cheating on her like David did made Elizabeth shed a few tears.

But then, she remember that Fisk loved her, and would never cheat on her. But she still wondered why he was not home with her. So, Elizabeth decided to call Lucy. Maybe she would know where Fisk was.

Lucy was at the moment was busy with Tommy...busy trying to hold back from reaching cloud 9 to soon. Tommy began to speed up his thrusting as Lucy's body began to tremble from the pleasure she was receiving. She was about to have her climax when her cell phone rang. Now in times like this, she would have let ring and let Tommy finish her, but not this time. Lucy made Tommy stop as she answered the phone.

"Hello?… Elizabeth, its good to hear from you… No! I haven't seen or heard from Fisk in the last night… He could have had to do a job, one of those that calls you away without warning… Yes, I'm sure he's fine… I'll let you know if he drops by or calls me… Goodbye Elizabeth." Lucy hung up and looked over at Tommy, who was twiddling his thumbs.

"So..." he sighed. "Is Elizabeth alright?"

Lucy shrugged. "I think so, but she is worried about Fisk." Tommy could tell she was upset herself, so he kissed and looked at Lucy with a smile.

"He will be fine. Fisk is the toughest soldier I know, nothing could stop him." he said, ensuring Lucy that her brother was fine, but if he knew who was coming after Fisk, then he would have just kept his mouth shut.

At that very moment, Mr. White was standing before ten of the toughest assassins the world had to offer. From China, Japan, and Russia they came by his command, each one possessing a certain skill that would prove fatal to those they targeted.

However, Mr. White wasn't the only one getting ready for the fight, Fisk and Veroika were picking out their weapons of choice. Fisk went with his stander Knife and Pistol, while Veroika decided to go loud with the Russian Sage Shotgun. After that, Fisk needed to see Elizabeth one more time before the mission would begin in the morning.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, just drinking some ice tea. When she heard Fisk's voice calling her name, she turned and ran into the living room. There was Fisk, standing there with a smile on his face. Elizabeth didn't waist time giving her true love a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, plastered her body to his, and kissed him on the lips. Fisk wrapped his arms around her and cupped her ass.

"I love you, Elizabeth," His hands flexed rhythmically on his girlfriend's butt.

"Mmmm, I love you too, darling! Nothing is too good for my hero boyfriend." Elizabeth thrust her hips forward. She slowly rotated her hips against Fisk's crotch.

Elizabeth looked up lovingly at her, tall, fit boyfriend. He was so handsome, so sexy. Impulsively, she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him again, pushing her tongue between his lips. As she did she ground her body against his. Her lover returned her kiss, his tongue aggressively pushing hers back into her mouth. He rucked her nightgown up, exposing the silkiness of her panties to his rough exploring hands.

Fisk and Elizabeth ground against each other. Their breaths coming in hard sibilant gasps. Fisk pushed his hands inside the elastic of her panties. He pushed then partially down, roughly squeezing her ass. Elizabeth felt shivers of arousal as she pushed her hand between them. She ran it over the bulge of her lover's cock. She caressed it with her open hand.

"Whew! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" One of Elizabeth's hands was around his waist. The other continued to flex on his hard cock. Her lips were wet with his saliva. She leaned her upper body back to look up at him, her crotch still pressed into his.

"Join the Army. See the world. Learn how to kiss a beautiful woman," Fisk slurred, his hands inside her panties, kneading her behind.

Fisk had fucked or made love to many women as he traveled the world. Somehow, at some point, he would recall his past lovers sucking his cock. He would remember them begging him to do them. It was the defining moment in his sexual development.

He stared down her nightgown at her cleavage. Her breasts was partially visible. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him staring at her breasts.

"Like what you see?" she asked him, even though he had already seen her necked.

"Yes, and I think you should lose the gown," he laughed. "That way I can give you some real pleasure."

"I would love that. That way, David will realize why cheating on me was the worst thing he could do. It's the story of my life and my fucked up marriage." She released her Fisk's dick.

"Well, do me a favor." Fisk grinned devilishly as Elizabeth headed for their bedroom. She turned toward him, cocked her head to one side, put a hand on one hip, thrust it out saucily, swaying slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Make sure that the bed is ready for our lovemaking," he said.

Elizabeth giggled and walked over to Fisk and wrapped her arms around his waist again. This time her hands were lower, resting on his tight muscular hips. She enjoyed the feel of his body, hardened by years of combat training. "As long as you won't wear protection," she giggled. "I so want to have your baby, Fisk." She smiled as she thought of the feeling of Fisk knocking her up. It played into a fantasy of hers were she was a mother and had a great marriage with Fisk.

Fisk smiled as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "Lord, I need to get out of this nightgown!" She turned her back to him, reached down and took hold of her nightgown. This was the moment of truth as she removed her gown, she looked at Fisk. "Bedroom. NOW!"

Fisk blinked several times trying to get his eyes to focus. He placed one hand on his Elizabeth's bare back just above her upper ass cheeks. The other, he slipped inside her panties, felt of her now wet pussy and attempted to slip his fingers inside of it.

Elizabeth turned, holding back a moan of pleasure. She wagged a finger at Fisk. "I said bedroom, not feel me up," she chuckled.

"Besides learning how to kiss a beautiful woman, I learned to pleasure girls with my hands. Elizabeth, I couldn't resist." Fisk then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed once more. They stood in the middle of the floor, her bare breasts pressed to Fisk's chest. They swayed slowly to an unheard rhythm as Fisk kneaded Elizabeth's butt.

He grasped her shoulders and pushed her back to arm's length. He turned her so she was facing the hall and slapped her on her behind. "Lets take it to the bedroom, sexy lady!"

Elizabeth purred and playfully rotated her thong clad ass against her lover's crotch. "I'm going to give you the best night of your life, Fisk," She leaned her head back against his chest and mouthed the words "I need you now!" to Fisk, who then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Fisk removed all his clothing, leaving only his boxers on, then placed Elizabeth on the bed. He laid down next to her, then felt her shift a second before her mouth found his. His hand on her back kept her from rolling over, and he pulled her over to himself again. He found her mouth and kissed her fiercely. The lust and love Fisk felt for Elizabeth had washed away his will to resist her desire to mate. He let his fear and hate of Mr. White go, dropping them like a heavy sack of rocks.

Even if Fisk was going to die tomorrow, then this would be the night he would remember for the rest of his life. Fisk embraced her physically and in his heart, accepting that she wanted him, and that he wanted her. She ran her arm around him again and held him tight, letting her tongue run across his lips. It was all the invitation that he needed. He met her tongue with his and she moaned into his mouth. Her hips began moving again, grinding hard against him. He hooked his fingers onto her panties and tugged them down a bit. She straightened her legs and lifted her hip to help him. He could only shove them to the tops of her knees without breaking the kiss, so he brought a foot up and hooked them with his toe. Elizabeth giggled a little through the kiss when she realized what he was doing, but in no way stopped. She gave his boxers a yank and instead of shifting he simply took over, concentrating on getting them off while keeping contact with her mouth. He felt like if he broke the kiss she would roll away again. He felt that he could not risk that happening.

As he kicked at the boxers to get them off his feet Elizabeth felt pleasure that only one could dream of. With their underwear gone, they held each other even tighter, touching each other with as much of their skin as they could. When they finally broke their kiss, panting and moaning, Elizabeth repeated the words "I love you" and Fisk rolled on top of her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips for him. He felt his dick line up with her hole and didn't hesitate. She was wet enough that he slid in smoothly. She groaned as she stretched and he held himself deep for a few moments so she could get used to it.

Fisk looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "I'll try and make this last," he smiled. Fisk gently kiss her forehead, and her cheeks, and her throat, and when he got to her mouth again he began a slow thrusting. She moaned loudly as he did and tightened her grip with her legs. Fisk thrust harder and harder, paying close attention to what and where she liked for future reference. He brought her to the verge of her climax and ground into her hard, pushing her over with force. She howled twice before quieting back to a steady moan, her legs trembling and her breathing fast and shallow.

"Oh Fisk, that was perfect. Please, don't stop. Don't ever stop." She all but growled in his ear. He began a slow thrusting again, fighting to keep himself well under control. He wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer though. He forced himself to keep a steady pace, a slow but hard thrust with a bit of wiggle in his hip when he was deep. He felt her orgasm building as her breathing got heavy again, and her thighs began flexing against his sides. He let his hand roam around her breasts, tugging on her nipples and squeezing her tits, mauling her roughly. This only made Elizabeth moan louder. He felt himself losing control as she began to cum. Her pussy began squeezing tightly around his dick, and he told her he was going to cum.

"Please, cum with me." She groaned, pulling him tighter with her legs and with her pussy, milking his dick till he shot his load as deep as he could. He held himself over her on his elbows, both of them panting heavily. He leaned down and kissed her again, softly, long and nice. When his dick had softened enough to slip free of her, he lowered himself next to her on the bed and took her in his arms. She nuzzled his neck and he felt her teeth nipping at the skin there. He smiled in the dark and ran his hand down to her ass. When she moaned and lifted her leg to give his hand better access, he ran fingers along her crack, searching for and finding her anus. She gasped when he pressed his finger in a little. When she didn't object he began to make slow circles with his finger, teasing her gently.

"Elizabeth?" it was all the question he needed to ask.

"Anything." She whispered in the dark.

Unknown to the lovers, Mr. White had watched them make love with his mini-spy cam he had set while the two had been out of the house that day. "I almost feel sorry for you, Agent Black," he said under his breath, "but with a woman like yours by my side, I think I'll get over it." It was now clear that Mr. White not only attended to kill Fisk, but also take Elizabeth as his.

* * *

_**Looks like Mr. White has got his eye on something Fisk has already claimed for himself. Soon, the two spies will meet to see who...is...DEADLIEST! **_

**_Please leave reviews._**


	10. Mr White's first attack

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to find Fisk gone. She remembered that he had told her that he was going on a special assignment, and would not be back for a while. Getting out of bed, Elizabeth picked up her cloths, threw them into the hamper out in the hall, put on some fresh cloths and went to spend the day with her mother and father.

As Elizabeth made her way out to her car, there was an uneasy feeling running down her back. Elizabeth turned and looked around the yard. No one was there. The feeling still lingered and that was the worst part of it. Elizabeth opened the car door and got in, and when she closed the door, she was shocked to see an older man in the back seat, holding a gun in his right hand.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. My name is Mr. White," Mr. White smiled as he pressed the gun to the back of the frightened woman's head. "I just want you to know that I mean you no harm."

Elizabeth turned her head just enough to look over her shoulder. "What do you want? Money? I'll give you what ever you want," she pleaded, but her plea was met by a sinister chuckle from Mr. White.

"Please… Don't play games with me." chocking his pistol, Mr. White leaned forward and said, "Just remember this as the day I spared your life." Then he put his weapon up, got out of the car and walked off as if he was out for a Sunday stroll.

Now Elizabeth was still shaken by her encounter by Mr. White, but she quickly recovered and called the police. Officers arrived four minutes after Elizabeth's call was made. Thinking that David was behind this, the police thought it best that Elizabeth be put in protected custody. She agreed and went with the officers to a safe house.

However…

"Just like clock work," Winston smiled as tailed the cops to the safe house. As the police cruisers got ready to turn into the driveway of the safe house, out of nowhere a white Chrysler drove up from the left and stopped right in front of the lead cruiser. The driver stopped, as well as the other police cruisers.

"What the hell is going?" Police detective Michel Swanson asked. His tone of voice made Elizabeth feel very uneasy.

The driver in other cruiser behind Detective Michel picked up a hand radio and spoke. "This is Unit 51, Unit 25 what is the problem?"

"We've got a car blocking the way." The response came in from the lead car.

Then Michel took his radio and contacted the driver. "Well, tell them to move" he said in a pissed off tone.

"Roger that sir" said the lead driver. Elizabeth watched as the officer in the lead car got out of his vehicle with an assault rifle and walked over to the driver window of the car. The other police officers watched him.

Now, Elizabeth wasn't sure, but this just didn't feel right. First, some old guy came and threatened her. Second, this just happened to take place just after Fisk left. It was starting to look like some kind of set up for something big. And Elizabeth was right!

"Excuse me sir, would you mind moving your car out of the way please?" the officer said knocking on the window. No response. He looked back up at the driver and spoke again, raising his voice. "Sir, please move your car out of the . . . BANG!" the officer was shot in the head from the window with a shotgun.

The officers that were still in their cruisers sat there, completely stunned to see one of their own get his head blown off. "What the fuck just happened?" Detective Michel asked in disbelief. Then the driver of the white Chrysler opened his door and stepped out. "It's killing time!" the driver said. Then David and members of the Ghosts of the KGB appeared out of nowhere, armed with fully loaded AK-47s. No warning was given as the assassins unloaded their clips on the unprepared officers.

"Back up now!" Elizabeth shouted to Detective Mitchel, after witnessing the event going on. Then from the right side of the street came a pick-up truck, inside was Ringo and Andrew. Andrew stopped the truck about a few feet away from the police cruisers.

Detective Mitchel quickly drew his pistol and fired a shot. His bullet struck Ringo in the chest, and he would have been killed if not for the bullet proof vest he was wearing. Ringo returned fire with AK-47. Seeing that he was in a tight spot, Mitchel grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her from the cruiser. The two of them were now using his car as cover from the armed assassin, but there was still others that were a threat to them.

But the assassins weren't the only ones there, Red was there on the orders by Fisk. He had told her to keep an eye on Elizabeth while he went to find his cousin. As Detective Mitchel was reloading his gun, one of the assassins jumped out from behind him and almost shot him, when his head was blown off from above. Detective Mitchel looked up to see Red at the top of a rooftop of a building right over the scene.

She cocked her Barrett .50cal sniper rifle. Taking aim again, she lined up her shot and fired. The .50cal round struck the white Chrysler's fuel tank, turning it into a massive fire ball. The assassins that were using that car as cover were killed by the blast, others there were standing near by were knocked to the ground. Red smiled as the police took this as their chance to fight back.

Winston looked up to see Red picking off his men, so he quickly went to go deal with the female agent. As Red lined up her shot to take David out, she was pistol whipped in the face and fell to the ground. Red tried to regain her vision, when he did he saw Winston standing there, smiling.

"You would've been one fine Ghost assassin; it would have been all simple." he said, aiming his .357 magnum at her face.

Red's eyes widened, as the fear of being killed washed over her. That was when he saw Detective Mitchel running in from behind Winston. He must have seen the assassin advancing on her and figured he had to do something.

"Heads up, asshole!" Mitchel shouted. Winston turned around to see the detective coming out from behind and hitting him in the face with a liquor bottle, smashing the bottle into pieces. The liquor burned as it seeped into the freshly made cuts on his face.

Winston fell to the ground with his face and upper body covered in the liquor and in his own blood. Winston groaned in pain and looked up at Red and Detective Mitchel. Even though he was in pain, Winston forced himself to smile. "Go ahead," he taunted the detective. "Arrest me, but I'll get out someday."

But to Winston's surprise, Detective Mitchel pulled out a cigar and pulled out his lighter. "Not going to arrest you," he said lighting the cigar and began to smoke it. "When you stand before God, tell him for me that I said thanks for sending an angel to watch over me," Mitchel said as he flicked the cigar at Winston's face.

"Oh, SHIT!" Winston shouted as he saw the cigar coming at him. Michel smiled as he saw Winston scream in pain from the ignition from the liquor on his face. The burning Ghost assassin began thrashing around, trying to put the flames out, he then took a step in the wrong direction and ended up taking a dive off the roof.

Red and Detective Michel hurried over to the ledge where Winston went over. As the two of them look down, the sight of Winston's burning corps was easy to spot. There was nothing but blood, fire and smoke.

The fight was now over for Red, but Fisk still had to find his cousin. He knew Mr. White was setting a trap, so the lone agent decided to trip the trap and bring the fight to the Ghosts of the KGB.

* * *

_**Looks like the good guys have won this round, but will they win the next? Will Fisk save his cousin from the evil Mr. White? Will David be arrested and be punished for his crimes? Find out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
